Jingle Turtles
by doggirl2772
Summary: Christmas is in the air, and Mikey definately has the season at heart. His family, on the otherhand, seems to be more focused on other things. How can our favourite ninja jokester get the whole family together and in the Christmas mood? Giftfic.


A/N: Christmas time is in the air, and I hope you all have a great holiday like I did.

Word: Decorating

Warning: PG-13 for Raphie's pottymouth

* * *

Dedicated to: ItsTheGhost. (From dA)

Even though our friendship has been short, it's nonetheless very important to me. We've had some very interesting talks and you just seem like such a kind and gentle soul... there's few people I trust right away, but you are definately one of them. Thank you for the friendship.

* * *

**Jingle Turtles**

Michelangelo sighed as he glanced up at the giant evergreen tree placed in their living room. The plant was big, bushy, and empty of any Christmas cheer which, in Mikey's happy-go-lucky mind, just would not do. It was the holidays, for goodness sakes, and they just couldn't keep sitting on their tails any longer! Otherwise their magnificent tree might as well still be in the forest collecting heaps of snow upon it's branches from the chilly season.

The feline on his lap purred loudly, eyes shut in bliss as it's owner's hand stroked it's orange fur. Klunk's yellow eyes opened as he felt the young turtle's concern, looking up at Mikey's face to see the blue eyes twinkle in the usual 'I've-got-a-plan!' way just as he was picked up without much care and deposited on the couch. He meowed in question, watching the sea-green mutant stride confidently over to the dojo's open door.

-:-:-

Candles flickered as the only lighting in the room; the flames dancing and swaying on their wicks as the lone figure twirled and twisted. They gave the being a sense of calm as he moved, graceful but powerful as he pulled a katana from it's sheath upon his back. The comfortable weight fit like a glove to his hand as he pulled it up to his face, twisting his wrist and brown eyes glittering over the blade's smooth surface.

"Leeeeoooo! Oh, Leonaaaaardo!"

The leader grimaced as his younger brother's high-pitched voice interrupting through his concentration. "Yes Mikey?" He answered, not looking to the youngest as the turtle entered the dojo.

"Can you help me with the tree?"

The elder sibling frowned, continuing onward with his kata, "I'm training. Maybe later."

"But Leoooo," The youngest whined, pouting as he crossed his arms over his plastron, "The tree needs to be decorated! Christmas is soon!"

Leonardo was familiar with this special weapon of Mikey's, hence why he let his focus restrained to his blade as he spoke, "Mike, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think the tree can wait another--"

"Leo pleeeease?" Michelangelo begged, stepping in the line of direction and forcing the other to look at him. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow!"

That floored the leaf-green teenager. His eyes widened as he finally gave in and looked at his baby brother properly. He straightened, letting the katana held in his hand be lowered. "Are you serious?" He couldn't have lost time of the days... could he? Leo tried to think back but was stopped by the uneasy look that littered Mikey's face.

"Uh, well, no it's not, but it's gunna be soon and we have to decorate! Pretty please?" The prankster pouted, making his eyes large and sad as they drowned the leader in their baby-blue sea. He blinked twice, tilting his chin down to bump his chest and desperately holding in the smile as he saw the softened glare that he was given.

-:-:-

Mikey bounded out of the elevator into the warehouse, head moving this way and that as he tried to find where his older brother could've gone. Leonardo had mentioned Raph would be up here, but seeing as Raph could tell a lie like he could breathe, there was a 84% chance that the hothead had only said it to get out of the Lair.

"Aw, for fuck's sakes!"

Michelangelo gave a short yelp as the curse came barrelling at him, along with a chorus of bangs and clatters. Placing a hand over his heart, the orange-banded mutant moved in the direction of the sound, being rewarded with the sight of two emerald legs sticking out from underneath the Shell Cycle. Oil marks were streaked across the ground and green flesh as the unmistakable accent ground out more cusses and the machine gave another clang.

"Raphie?"

Bang! "Gah! Dammit Mikey! Scare a turtle right outta his shell, why don'tcha?!"

"Sorry." The younger sibling winced and leaned against the wall as he watched Raph's potentially dangerous tinkering. "So, um, whatcha up to?"

"What's it look like?" Raphael grunted, teeth clenched as he reach up and tightened a bolt. He then moved on to another part of the bike. The hothead's brow furrowed as he realized that he didn't have the right tool in his hand for this part. "Yo, Mike. If yer gunna stand there like a scarecrow all day, ya might as well hand me that flathead screwdriver."

Mikey saw the emerald hand emerge from underneath the bike and the fingers flex for the requested object. Feeling a plan come to him, Mikey smirked and picked up the screwdriver and walked over beside the vehicle. He tossed the tool up and catched it, over and over repeating the motion, baby blues twinkling as he commented, "Ya know Raphie, I don't think I'd suit as a scarecrow. I'm too cute to frighten anybody. Now you, dude, you're one scary guy. That mug of yours..." The jokester trailed off, teasing lightly as the light thud of the tool landed again in his palm. His grin widened as he heard the low growl.

"Mikey, gimme the freakin' screwdriver."

"Mmm, I could... buuuuut, there's something I need you to do for me first."

The growl grew louder as a mumble, "Figures," rumbled from the machine. "Whadda ya want, shell-fer-brains?"

-:-:-

Once again, Michelangelo skipped through the Lair's halls, humming along to a Christmas carol he had heard on the TV not too long ago. To say that he was pleased with how well his plan was working would be an understatement. The youngest of the ninja clan was absolutely ecstatic, grinning from cheek to cheek as he made his way through their home. Now that he had recruited both Leonardo and Raphael, there was only one more member of the family to grab.

'Speak of the devil...'

Mikey slowly peaked his head into Donnie's lab. What he saw was most definitely not what he was expecting.

Upon the large screen was the cartoon equivalent of a busy road, complete with little cars and buildings. The yellow desert-like patches were bright against the pale blue of the sky and the red jumping taxi that hopped over and swerved around the other cars on the road. Passing a red flag, the car gave a ping and the words: Level 14 came on screen. A grunt of approval left the olive turtle sitting in front of the huge monitor.

Donnie sat in his swirly chair, completely absorbed in his game. Tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, his brown eyes calculated the next step and easy access way, moving the joystick in his hand to the left twice, before pushing the red button on top for the computer vehicle to jump. The base of the joystick rested in his left palm while his right hand gripped the stick tightly, quickly moving it in one direction or another.

Mikey inched closer into the room, standing right behind the chair as he watched Donnie move the stick in a complicated move before passing another red flag.

Donatello's face broke out into a grin as he let loose a whoop, "Heck yeah, total ninja skills! Level 15!"

Caught up in the moment and grinning impishly at Don's sudden inner-gamer, Mikey exclaimed, "Cowabunga, dude! Alright!"

Donnie jolted at the unexpected visitor, missing the next jump and slamming right into the bumper of a green car. "Michelangelo!" He swirled around in the chair to stare at his brother.

Unphased by the reaction he gained, Mikey shrugged, "What? I can't cheer my bro on? You were winning!"

The olive mutant sighed lowly before turning to the computer screen, putting the joystick back on the desk. "Yeah, but not anymore," he commented, nodding to the screen where the timer had run out and the words GAME OVER now stood boldly.

The younger terrapin bit his lip then, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oops, sorry bro." A loud pop echoed in the room as a message emerged from the bottom right hand side of the screen. Mikey tilted his head as he watched Donnie press the homepage button, which had a blue band across the top, and a bunch of new pages and sayings from strangers. Instantly Michelangelo read the top of the page where an eight letter word in bigger font stood. "Donnie... since when do you have Facebook?"

It was Don's turn to act sheepish as he answered lowly, "Um... since two years ago?"

"Oh." Both younger siblings of the family stood in silence before another pop up occurred, this one from a person named Darlene Charlton. Don quickly typed in a greeting before putting the message down. "Does Leo know?" Mikey asked.

The nerves radiating off of the brainier turtle were in waves as he stuttered, "Uh... no, I-I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

Mikey smirked at that, a plan forming already as he swiftly continued, "Well, that's good. You know how crazy Leo gets about the whole 'no talky to humans' thing."

The slight attempt of a laugh was not unnoticed by the orange ninja, but he decided against mentioning it as Donnie just nodded in agreement, "Yeah." Turning back to his computer, the self-called 'computer-geek' started clicking away, frowning in suspicion at his younger brother's sudden appearance. "By the way Mikey, why are you in here?"

"Suddenly a turtle can't just come say 'hi' to his favourite turtle?"

"..."

"Right. Uh... I was just wanting to get some help with the tree..."

Donatello was already strapping on his headset, a sign that he was going to start doing some cryptic, super-genius stuff on his computer, "Sorry Mikey, but I'm kinda bus--"

Mikey leaned against the desk, hands folded over his plastron. He grinned deviously at the older sibling as he nonchalantly cut Don off, "Like I said... Leo'd go NUTS if we ever talked to humans. Imagine how he'd react if he knew you PURPOSELY joined some internet thing and talked to humans all day..."

Donnie stopped in his typing; limbs frozen as he stared at his hands. Frowning and coffee coloured eyes narrowed, the olive turtle glared up at the free spirited terrapin. "You wouldn't dare," Donatello growled, a rare thing for the gentle technician

Although a growling Donnie was much more scary and frightening then a growling Raph, if only by a smidge, Mikey kept his ground. Instead of backing down, the prankster smiled wider, "Try me."

-:-:-

Despite how much he would never admit it to his younger sibling, Leonardo was actually having a good time. The air was lighter then it had been in months, filled with joyful voices and peace despite the way they had all been cornered into the task.

Holding the ladder's sides, the blue-banded leader took the moment to listen to the Christmas carols coming from the other side of the tree, and heard the crunch of breaking candy as Raph chomped down on the red and white cane slowly disappearing into his mouth.

Leo picked up an ornament from the box at his feet and passed it up to his bo-wielding brother, "So how exactly did Mike worm you into doing this?"

Donnie shrugged, taking the ruby orb and stretching up to place it near the top of the tree. "Well, I wouldn't exactly put it as 'worming me into doing this', but..."

There was a chuckle from below as Raph stuck another peppermint candy cane into his mouth, hanging five more up on the evergreen's branches. "He blackmailed ya, didn't he, Donnie-boy?"

His olive cheeks warmed slightly, but Donatello kept from exclaiming that there had been nothing of the sort. That probably wouldn't have ended the conversation any better; especially seeing as the two older siblings seemed to have taken his silence for an answer as they both laughed good-heartedly.

Leonardo just grinned as the remaining snickers left, feeling a bit sorry for his embarrassed brother, but was unable to comment as the sound of a familiar tune reached his ears. He twisted his neck, looking towards where the song was originating from, and frowned as he noticed that it was coming not from the music channel that Raphael had insisted the televisions be on, but the kitchen.

The voice continued, growing louder by the second, and more then likely able to be heard by the rest of the family. Sure enough...

"What the shell?" A roughed accent questioned, it's owner's head turned as well to the kitchen's entrance as he focused in to the tune.

The gentle sibling of the quartet blinked, easily recognizing the harmony of the notes as the Christmas carol 'Jingle Bells'. But the song seemed to be off... even for it's original lyrics. "Sounds like Mikey's butchering some poor song," he commented, stepping onto the lower rungs until his feet met the lair's floor. Donnie's brown eyes met those of his older siblings before returning to the kitchen and quietly moving forward. Ninja skills be damned if he would be heard over his baby brother's enthusiastic voice.

As the bo-wielder neared, the lyrics to this Christmas-y remix were sounding clearly. Donnie couldn't help but softly snicker at them as he leaned against the wall and stared at the back of the youngest's head. The soft puffs of breath by his left ear let him know of the other ninjas' presence as the three listened in.

"Boy this year's been tough,

With ninja fights galore.

Stockman's been comin' back,

Man, the guy's a bore!

Sadly that's not all,

Bishop's been back too.

His monster dudes are creepy,

But we beat them into glue!

Oh, jingle bells, Raphie yells,

Fearless went astray.

Donnie-boy lost his toy

And Hun is in ballet; HEY!

Jingle bells, Karai rebels,

Training takes it's strain.

Sensei watches Gilmore Girls,

And April loves the rain.

A couple days ago,

We fought some new PDs.

They may have tried their best,

But we kicked their butts with ease!

Casey tagged along,

Sounding his crazy call. (Yeesh)

Thank goodness for this time of year,

Now lets go to the mall!

Oh, Christmas time, Christmas time,

Always full of cheer!

Family, friends all gather 'round,

My most favourite time of year!

Christmas time, Christmas time,

You really are a ball!

For us livin' underground,

It's time worth more then all!

Jingle bells, Raphie smells,

Leo trains all day.

Donnie-boy I do annoy

And Shred-head's gone away; YAY!

It's a Ninja Turtle Christmas,

but there's one thing more to say:

The Battle Nexus Champion,

Has come home to STAY!

Yes the Battle Nexus Champion,

Has. Come. Home. To-- OW! Raph!"

The End

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!!


End file.
